Cuando Las Noches se Tiñen de Sangre
by Futuresigh
Summary: EL ALQUIMISTA DE LA SANGRE... AH VUELTOFic Yaoi


Cuando las Noches se Tiñen de Sangre

Capitulo 1

-Era de mañana en Ciudad Central, era el día en que Edward Elric tenía que presentar su reporte acerca de sus investigaciones sobre la piedra filosofal a el C. Mustang-

Mustang: Te estaba esperando Edward Elric, estoy ansioso por leer tu informe

Ed: no se por que estará tan ansioso, con lo que odio tener que entregar este reporte ¬¬

Mustang: has encontrado algo referente a la Piedra Filosofal

Ed: igual que siempre, nada…todos los lugares a los que hemos ido resultan siempre ser un engaño, o son piedras falsas, no se a donde mas recurrir

Mustang: tal vez en Dr. Marco pueda darte mas información o el sepa quien te puede ayudar

Ed: si tiene razón, consultare con el Dr. Marco

Mustang: muy bien Señor Elric puede retirarse, quiero leer su informe con calma

Ed: esta bien, como quiera

-Ed sale de la oficina de Mustang-

Al: niisan, te dijo algo el C. Mustang

Ed: nada, lo mismo de siempre, vamonos Al, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar

-Se preparaban a retirarse del cuartel general, pero fueron interceptados por el Dr. Marco-

Dr.Marco: Hola Edward, ¿como van con las investigaciones de la piedra filosofal?

Ed: igual que siempre Dr. Marco, nada, ya no se donde mas buscar…usted tiene idea o sabe algo mas

Dr. Marco: yo no, pero hay alguien que si debe saber

Ed: ¿Quién es? Díganos por favor

Dr. Marco: es un alquimista nacional, pero hace muchos años que nadie sabe nada de el…se le conoce como el Alquimista de la Sangre

Ed: el Alquimista de la Sangre

Dr. Marco: si tenía la facultad de poder trasmutar su sangre o la de otras personas, eres un joven prodigio, ahora que recuerdo también se convirtió en alquimista nacional a corta edad como, eres el mas joven de los alquimistas nacionales en aquella época, tenia 14 años cuando presento el examen

Ed: y donde esta el, tiene idea

Dr. Marco: no, nadie sabe su paradero, muchos rumoran que se convirtió en vampiro, para poder obtener más fácilmente la sangre y hacer sus trasmutaciones

Ed: vampiro? Esas son tonterías…pero y todo eso que tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal

Dr. Marco: como sabes Ed, la piedra filosofal se puede crear a base de sangre de muchas personas, y el alquimista de la sangre es lo que hacia con su sangre o la de alguien mas, lograba incrementar sus poderes casi comparándose a los de la piedra filosofal, se cuenta que el logro obtener esos poderes sin necesidad de asesinar tanta gente y yo que lo conocí, lo creo pues era un joven amable y no creo que fuera capaz de asesinar a alguien

Ed: Dr. Marco y usted no sabe donde puedo encontrar información de el, o sus investigaciones

Dr. Marco: sus investigaciones deben estar en la biblioteca, pero seria mejor que lo busque a el personalmente, el es el que tiene el verdadero secreto

Ed: pero como lo contactare si nadie lo ah visto

Dr. Marco: no te desesperas Edward si le interesas, el será el que te encuentre

Ed: ah que se refieres con eso Dr. Marco

Dr. Marco: no puedo decirte más, discúlpame

-El Dr. Marco entra a la oficina de el C. Mustang-

Ed: el alquimista de la sangre

Al: niisan tu crees que sea cierto ese rumor de que es un vampiro

Ed: claro que no Al, esos son cuentos para asustar a los niños

Al: pero si es cierto

Ed: y de que te preocupas, tu eres una armadura y no podrá chuparte la sangre

Al: tienes razón niisan

Ed: mejor vamos a la biblioteca a buscar algo referente a ese tal Alquimista de la Sangre

-al llegar a la biblioteca-

Ed: señorita, necesito saber donde esta la información acerca de el Alquimista de la Sangre y sus investigaciones

Bibliotecaria: el Alquimista de la Sangre?...es usted Alquimista Nacional

Ed: claro ¬¬ acaso cree que vendria a pedirle información sin serlo

-Ed le enseña su leontina de alquimista nacional-

Bibliotecaria: oh ya veo…pero mis archivos no muestran información acerca de ese tal alquimista de la sangre y lo único que hay es información clasificada, solo personal autorizado es apto para verlo…disculpe

Ed: como siempre ¬¬ toda lo que tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal es información clasificada…que caso tiene ser alquimista nacional si no puedes ver los archivos secretos

Al: niisan es mejor irnos ya falta poco para que oscurezca

Ed: si tienes razón Al, mejor vamonos, no conseguimos nada en este lugar

-la penumbra de la noche se iba apoderando poco a poco de Ciudad Central, Ed y Al sentían que eran observados por alguien, por una extraña presencia-

Al: niisan siento como que alguien nos observa

Ed: si yo también lo eh notado Al

-Al llegar al lugar donde se hospedaban, inmediatamente se retiraron a su habitación, Al rápidamente quedo dormido, pero Ed no podía descansar, las dudas acerca del Alquimista de la Sangre le invadían, se preguntaba cual era el secreto que guardaba ese alquimista de la sangre, por que todo lo referente a el era archivo clasificado, que sucedía que misterio es el que rodeaba a ese alquimista y sobre todo donde estaba, por que nadie había vuelto a saber de el-

Ed: un vampiro?...no, no puede ser, eso no es cierto…los vampiros no existen

-una vos se escucho de entre la oscuridad de la habitación-

Voz: si me conocieras te aseguro que no pensarías lo mismo

Ed: qui…quien dijo eso? Quien eres? Que quieres?

Voz: soy yo, el que buscas

-unos ojos enrojecidos de sangre brillaban entre la oscuridad-

Ed: tu eres…

Voz: yo soy ese al que llaman el Alquimista de la Sangre

Ed: que haces aquí? A que has venido?

Voz: me buscabas, no es asi Edward Elric?

Ed: co…como sabes mi nombre

Voz: yo se muchas cosas y mas referentes a ti, tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte aunque tu a mi no

Ed: como te llamas?

Voz: algunos me dicen nosferatu, drácula, príncipe de las tinieblas, el muerto vivo

Ed: pero cual es tu verdadero nombre

Voz: mi nombre, por ahora no importa

-una sombra comenzó a acercarse a Ed poco a poco hasta que logro visualizar la figura de un joven-

Ed: quiero verte, muéstrate

-poco a poco se fue mostrando hasta que Ed logro verlo por completo era un hermoso joven de cabellos negros semi largos que terminaba con algunos caireles-

Ed: eres muy joven

Vampiro: tengo la misma edad que tu tonto, 15 años, o almenos esa edad tenia cuando me convertí en vampiro

Ed: vampiro?

Vampiro: shhh…no digas nada…eres tan bello como recuerdo

Ed: °/° como recuerdas

Vampiro: ya te dije que te conozco, me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, por eso jamás te eh perdido de mi vista

Ed: y por que apareces hasta ahora

Vampiro: un vampiro no puede entrar en la casa de alguien si no es invitado antes, así que aunque yo quería verte, tenia que esperar hasta que tú me buscaras para poder presentarme ante ti

-el vampiro se fue subiendo encima de Ed poco a poco hasta estar a la altura de sus labios-

Vampiro: aunque tu no me recuerdes, se que sientes que quieres esto tanto como yo, y aunque aun no me ames como yo a ti, se que lo harás

-el vampiro beso a Ed, el beso sabia diferente al de cualquier otra persona, Ed no sabia por que accedía a ese beso, no se explicaba por que le gustaba tanto el beso-

Ed: (que me sucede, por que no responde mi cuerpo…yo es la primera vez que lo veo, como puedo estarme besando con el)

Vampiro: te amo Edward Elric

-Los penetrantes ojos del vampiro dejaban petrificado a Ed, pero no sentía miedo cuando estaba con el, no odio ni rencor, al contrario, sentía que lo que le hacia el vampiro era lo que su corazón necesitaba-

Ed: di…dime tu nombre

Vampiro: aun no es el momento de que lo sepas, mi amado Edward

-Las manos del vampiro se fueron deslizando por el cuerpo de Ed, delicadamente quito la ropa interior que trai puesta Ed, que era lo único que tenia de vestimenta a esa hora-

Ed: que…que haces? °/°

Vampiro: te gustara amado mio y después de esto no me olvidaras, como yo no lo eh hecho

-la mano del vampiro masturbaba el miembro de Ed, provocando excitación y placer en este-

Ed: ahh…ahh…ahh que bien se siente esto…ahh

-a lengua del vampiro entraba por la boca de Ed, saboreando la lengua de este, besándolo dulce y apasionadamente-

Ed: (por que me siento tan bien a lado suyo, por que dejo que me haga todo esto, siento que lo deseo)

-el vampiro fue bajando besando el cuerpo de Ed, acercándose a su miembro, tomándolo con su lengua, saboreándolo, masturbando con su boca el miembro de Ed-

Ed: ahh…ahh…ahh…ahh

-el semen se esparcía por toda la cama, salpicando y manchando el rostro del vampiro, la lengua de este lamía los residuos y salpicones que lanzaba Ed-

Vampiro: este liquido tuyo, es más sabroso para mí, que la sangre de los mortales insípidos, por que el tuyo sabe a placer, a amor…a excitación

-el vampiro se acerca a los labios de Ed besándolo nuevamente, con residuos del semen de este por todo sus labios, la excitación en la que esta Ed es fácil de ver-

Ed: te deseo

Vampiro: y yo a ti

-Ed se tira encima del vampiro desvistiéndolo, hasta dejarlo desnudo, Ed lame y besa el cuerpo del vampiro, lame sus pezones una y otra vez, su mano masturba delicadamente el miembro del vampiro-

Vampiro: ahh…ahh…ahh mi amado Edward que bien lo haces, tanto tiempo eh esperado por esto…ahh…ahh

-el rostro de placer en el vampiro excitaba cada vez mas a Ed, que besaba y chupaba el cuerpo de este, mientras lo masturbaba, su mano de metal se fue deslizando hacia el trasero del vampiro, tocando y acariciando, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a su pequeño orificio, entrando uno de sus dedos en el haciendo lanzar algunos gemidos al que lo recibía, el dedo de Ed penetraba fuertemente, salía y entraba cada vez con mas fuerza-

Vampiro: ahh…ahh…ahh..hmm…me encanta esto…ahh, hazme tuyo Edward

Ed: (acabo de conocer a este joven, pero me encanta estar con el, me es desconocido por completo pero le estoy haciendo el amor como nunca lo hice con nadie, me encanta, no se que tiene que me hace sentir especial, diferente)

-Ed saca sus dedos de el interior del vampiro, llevándolos a su boca y disfrutando del sabor de este joven-

Ed: como digas…serás mio esta noche

-Ed toma al vampiro por la cintura y lo pone sobre su miembro-

Vampiro: Hazlo Edward

-el excitado miembro de Ed comienza a penetrar al vampiro lentamente, hasta estar profundamente anclado a su interior-

Vampiro: ahhh…ahh…ahhh…Edward…ahh

-unas cuantas lagrimas se vieron salir de los ojos del vampiro, sus colmillo relucían con la luna, al abrir la boca para dar sus gemidos de placer-

Ed: ahh…ahh…ahh, por que…por que siento como que siempre te eh conocido

Vampiro: ahh…ahh…ahhh hace tiempo me conociste…ahh…ahh ya lo recordaras pronto Edward…ahh…ahh

-las embestidas de Ed eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes-

Ed: me preocupa…ahh…ahh que Al pueda vernos…ahh…ahh

Vampiro: no te preocupes…ahh…ahh solo seremos vistos si yo así lo deseo ahh…ahh

-el semen de Ed comenzó a brotar nuevamente, esta vez en el interior del vampiro, chorreaba hacia las sabanas, dos y tres veces mas los chorros de semen recorrieron el interior del vampiro, que cayo exhausto en los brazos de su amado Ed-

Ed: me amas a pesar de que la mitad de mi cuerpo sea de metal, no te interesa que mi pierna y mi brazo sean de acero?...aun asi me amas

-el vampiro acaricio el rostro de Ed mirandolo a los ojos-

Vampiro: si tu me amas a pesar de que yo soy un vampiro, yo te amo a pesar de que tu cuerpo sea de metal, para mi eso no importa, lo que me importa es tu corazón, mi querido Edward

Ed: shhh…solo dime Ed

-se sonríe-

Vampiro: gracias mi querido Ed

Ed: estoy bastante cansado

Vampiro: descansa…

-el vampiro se acerca lentamente al cuello de Ed-

Vampiro: discúlpame por esto…pero es necesario

-Los colmillo del vampiro se enterraron en el cuello de Ed extrayendo su sagre-

Ed: que…que haces

-Ed cayó en un profundo sueño después de que los colmillos penetraron su cuello-

Vampiro: discúlpame Ed, no serás vampiro, ni si quiera e matare, pero necesito tu sangre para poder sobrevivir, te amo jamás te haría daño, pero es necesario

-después de ver como Ed quedo dormido el vampiro se levanto y se puso su ropa, y se fue perdiendo en la penumbra de la noche-

Vampiro: nos vemos pronto amado mio, muy pronto…no me olvides que yo no la haré

-la niebla lo hizo desaparecer instantáneamente sin quedar rastro de lo que había sucedido en ese lugar-

------------------------------CONTINUARA-------------------------------


End file.
